


Our Club

by SkyDawnBird3416



Series: Our [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Addiction, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Catra Has Issues (She-Ra), Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Drug Addiction, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Happy Ending, Insomnia, Intersex Frosta, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Trans Adora (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDawnBird3416/pseuds/SkyDawnBird3416
Summary: The path to fame is not as glamourous as people make it out to be.Catra Night, childhood singer and actress spends her days at the end of the bottle and avoiding people.Glimmer Spell Queen, childhood gymnast/ aerial silkiest spends her days going from one hook up after another.CB Night, childhood dancer and actress spends her days locked up in her own home writing books.Kyle Key, childhood actor spends his days hiding scars.Scorpia Garnet, childhood athlete spends her days at her gym alone.Hodrak Prime, childhood actor and producer spends his days avoiding people and trapped in his basement.Sea Hawk, childhood fire performer, spends his days hiding the pain with fake enthusiasm and cheerfulness.All these people are in one club and have a friendship like no other.Can anyone relief their pain or are they trapped in their own suffering?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Frosta/Original Character, Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Our [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130225
Comments: 22
Kudos: 33





	1. Three Ladies

The celebrity life had always been jarring to Catra, CB and Glimmer. People called them lucky for their path to fame, they rarely asked how the journey to it was.

____________

Catra woke up with a massive hangover on Thursday morning. She drank way too much. She got up from her queen bed. Four bottles scattered on the carpet floor, she picked them up and walked out of her bedroom. She walked through the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen, she dumped the bottles in the recycle bin and went to find some crackers to eat. 

She then opened her phone to see a bunch of emails, calls and text messages from reporters, tv personal and others she did not care to notice. She then went to the news feed on her Insta to see what the whole commotion was all about. The one title said it all.

**Child prodigy silks artist/gymnast spotted with new lover!!!!**

A picture of Glimmer Spell Queen with some random guy, kissing in an alleyway. He had his hand under her skirt. She looked high out of her mind.

Oh Sparkles you have done it, again.

Catra ears twitched to the buzz still going on in her head. She used her tail to get a wine glass, using her hands to fill it with red wine. Bringing the glass to her lips, she used her other hand to press a contact on her phone.

~~~~~~~~~

Glimmer hated waking up early in the morning for whatever reason. Even with one night stands. They eventually left on their own after taking a few pictures. This time she woke up to a call from her phone. 

She ignored the messages from her mother/manager and others and answered it.

“So, Sparkles has a new dude?” Catra teased and giggled when she heard her groan on the other line. Glimmer shifted out of bed, wearing nothing but her birthday suit. She grabbed her robe and walked out of her room.    
  


“He’s just a one night stand. You know me, Horde Scum” Going into the living room, she turned on the TV and she saw the gossip channels telling the tea. People making theories if she got pregnant and passing around for free. 

Glimmer snorted at those comments. As if she would ever get pregnant and they knew the reason she is like this. 

“Well I do, the media does not. What is your mom going to do?” Catra questioned, still invested in the conservation, but not concerned. Sparkles can handle her own.

“Lecture me about to maintain my image, try to push me to do jobs again. You know the usual stuff. How’s the hangover?” Glimmer flipped through the channels and then decided to switch off the tv..

“Nothing unusual. Shadow Weaver has been trying to contact me recently. Even more than when I moved out and changed my last name.” Catra’s tone hardened with the name.

“Well, that sucks. What are you going to do?” Glimmer asked.   
  


“Absolutely nothing, she can’t do anything to me anymore. So why worry.” Catra spoke nonchalant, but Glimmer knew there was an underline of fear and anxiety beneath those words. But she was not going to say anything. 

“Good point, so we are still on for this weekend.”   
  
“If you have not heard anything from CB, then yes we are all still on.”

“Have you heard from her it’s been two weeks, now.” Her cousin always had a tendency to go off the grid without any notice. She is very private, some may call it paranoid. But she has her reasons.

“I am not worried. You know her, the most she went no contact is three months and we still had our meetings. But I’ll give her a call to ease your worries, K.” Catra offered, Glimmer had her worries and knew Catra and CB talked often.

“Thanks, I have to face the fire and wrath of my mom-manger now. Wish me luck.”   
  
“Done”

Catra then decided to give her little sis a call.

____

CB was on her third all-nighter in a row. She knew she needed to sleep to be up for tomorrow. Her insomnia had not let her sleep for the past three days, she needed to sleep but she did not want it.

Her phone rang and it was from her grandma, her father’s mother. She is a sweet but firm black woman who does not take any nonsense from anyone. 

Answering the call, she put it on speaker while writing on her computer. It was being recorded with the app she had in, despite knowing it was her grandmother. You can never know who is listening in. 

“Good morning, grandma. How are you?” The typing never stops, she never looks at her phone. If she did she would see the picture icon of the two of them when they were at her dance recital. A bittersweet memory, well most of her childhood was bittersweet and she just turned twenty. 

“Good morning my dear, I am good. This is a lovely day you know.” She replied cheerfully to her granddaughter. This means she wants to either go to her house for a hangout or or to go out with her. 

“What do you want?” The words were harsh but the tone was soft.

“Well your cousin, Sauda, is getting married--” Her sentence was interrupted by the young voice.   
  


“Good for her I will send a gift and a card”

“Yes, well I was hoping you could accompany me to the engagement party.”

“Grandma you kn-”

“I know you hate crowds, but you know you only have to stay for one hour. I just want a night out with my grandbaby. You won’t even have to talk to anyone, just with me. Please, you can bring Catra if you want.”

CB sigh, stopped typing and thought of her options. She had not left the house in weeks, and was fine with that. She hated crowds, and was uncomfortable with most people. However she knew her grandma was asking in good faith and the concern of her wellbeing.

“I’ll come and ask Catra, just send me the details.”

“Thank you my love. It’s tonight at 8pm, I will meet you there . Thank you love.”

“Love you too. Have to go now Catra is calling.”

“Okay my dear, see you tonight.”

The call ended and CB was left with a numerous amount of self doubt of the mission. The phone rang again and this time it was Catra.

“Hi, CB. How are you doing, sis?” Catra asked in curiosity. CB could hear the glass hitting the marble countertop. 

“I’m fine but just got into something I have doubts on.” She continued typing and editing her draft.

“What’s that?

“Someone is getting married and-”

“Grandma wants you to at least go to the engagement party. She extended that invitation to me?”

“Yeah, but you don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

“No I’ll go. You know we have each other’s back. You are never a burden to me. Gotta it.”

“Yeah, got it. So be ready for tomorrow's meeting.”

“Yeah, just checking in you know.”

“I appreciate it, thanks. I have to go and try to take a nap soon.”

“Okay, try to get some z’s”

“Love you”

“Love you too”

Shutting off her phone and saving her draft. She turned to her chatroom and ended her conservation with IcePrincess, her long time online chat room friend. They have never met but CB secretly wishes they could.

CB got up from her seat on her desk in her bedroom and went to lay on her bed. Opening her bedside table she pulled out a medication bottle, and took out two pills before putting them back in their place. 

Swallowing them, she laid down on her bed, she counted random numbers. She soon felt the familiar sense of darkness take over.

___________________________ 

Adora liked to say she was a good person and friend. But right now, she felt the opposite.

Her best friend, fellow athlete and roommate, Bow, was hunched over the kitchen island with his phone in his hand. He had just read about the article on Glimmer. Growing up the two were the best of friends. They did routines together beside him being a cheerleader/archer and her being a gymnast/aerial silks. Then one day after a party she changed, became distant and soon the friendship ended. He never understood why.

Now it's hard to see your former best friend/ever lasting crush on the news 24/7 doing crazy shit every week, if not every day. She wanted to help Bow, but never knew where to start. The only way to avoid any trace of Glimmer is to go off the grid. Which he can’t because his dads would freak the fuck out. He also loves it which can be debated with Entrapta, their other friend.

“He’s been like this all morning.” Frosta made it known from her seat on the couch. Frosta is a twenty year old famous student athlete. She participates in rhythmic gymnastics and won several medals. She, Bow and Adora meet at a youth athlete program. They hit it off because Adora was the big sister she always wanted. However, she never did like being around other people. Frosta moved in with them in the hopes of her learning how to properly socialize with society. She has been sheltered her whole life. The decision was swayed by the big sibling role model Adora and Bow showed her. 

“Just let him be, he will be fine in a couple of hours.” Adora said. She rubbed his back and went to talk to Frosta. “Hi, I got an engagement invitation for tonight. You want to come with me.”

“Sure, I need to get out of this house once in a while besides going to the center.”

“Great, after workout we will go dress shopping.”

“K, let’s go. You okay to train Bow?”

“Yeah, I need to find a way to get my mind off things for a while.”

The three athletes left to go training and hours later the three got ready for the party.

\----------

Two hours before the party, a taxi stopped six blocks away from CB’s home. She did not like people knowing where she lives, only a few people know where she lives. Not even her grandma.

Catra was carrying two black garment bags in her hand. She went into the building and got to the floor. She opened the door and was met with familiar darkness. Curtains were closed everywhere, she went into the bedroom to see CB asleep.

Putting the bags on the bed, Catra laid down on the bed, facing her. She did not touch her nor made any attempt to touch or wake her up. Soon CB woke up, was frightened at first but soon relaxed when she saw who it was. It was her big sis.

Catra ran her hands down her arm, “You okay” Speaking quietly, the meds always made her a little drowsy and dizzy after taking them.

CB nodded. She sat up and crawled into Catra’s lap, she laid down her head and let Catra’s hand into her hair. She had it in twists, but did not pull them out yet. Catra had brought the stuff for them to get ready for the event.

“Are you ready?” Catra asked her. They got from the bed and they went to the bathroom. They showered and did their makeup, walked out and got dressed. Catra went with a red and black suit with black fingerless gloves. CB wore a purple high-low dress with black stocking and purple wedge high heel sneakers. They looked elegant and everyone knows she never wears full on high heel formal shoes. 

Catra pulled out the twists and did her hair while CB was tracking the gift she ordered from her phone. When Catra was finished, they got up and left the apartment. They walked eight blocks away from the building, picked up the gift and got into the taxi to go to the venue. 

___

When Adora, Bow and Frosta reached the venue they were met with a multiple of paparazzi. They were not shy or unfamiliar with cameras being young athletes and some doing multiple sports. 

However, that did not stop it from being bothersome.

When they entered the place, it was a midnight wonderland. Beautiful lights that mugged stars, followed by dark lighting. This was not surprising due to who the party was for.

The future bride was part of the Night family. The Night’s ran several clubs, hotspots and other venues across the country. They own places that were night time activities. They were multi-billionaires. They have generations long feud with the Lights, like them they ran similar venues but they were mainly day time places. Such as golf clubs, cafes and museums.

There was one member that was part of both.

Clarabella Dawn Night. The daughter of Nyx Night and Elieen Light.

They were married for three years and divocre when their daughter was barely a year old. No one from either side like this union, however the Nights were more accepting. Nyx had full custody because Elieen's older children, Abner and Alina did not like her. Soon Elieen resented her own daughter along with the rest of the Lights. The Nights embraced her and never treated as less.

Clarabella was a child dancer and actress that gained fame quickly. After a party she shut herself off from the world, nowadays she writes books that have reached bestsellers list every time. She rarely makes public appearances. 

Her chosen sister, Catra Night once known as Weaver is the same. However people have seen her in the public once in a while.

Believe it or not Catra and Adora were childhood friends having the same foster mother, Shadow Weaver, but when Adora was adopted by the Grayskulls they lost touch. She always wondered how her life went after she was adopted. She remembered the songs Catra would sing to her when they shared a bed at the foster home.

She became a child singer and actress. Adora was her biggest fan and bought and downloaded all her songs. She still listens to them in her free time and to their workouts.

They mingled a little, and soon bumped into a woman that wore a red and black suit with black fingerless gloves. Her brown hair was out wild in its free form. 

“I am so sorry abou--” Adora began but soon stopped when she saw who it was. Similar  Heterochromia blue and yellow eye, cat ears and tail. Same freckles across her cheek and sharp teeth. Same claws and the absences of real shoes.

“Catra?”

The woman in question fully turned around and raised her eyebrow. She blinked once and then recognition settled in. Her lips turned into a small smile.

“Hey, Adora.”


	2. Three Gentlemen and a lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the last of the club and see a little insight of their lives and mind set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!!
> 
> I have a lot of free time right now so new chapters may be coming fast. Right now I don't have a schedule so they are going to be random for now anyway.
> 
> Questions are at the end of the notes.

Like minds think alike. Isn’t it funny.

_______

When Catra and CB arrived they went through the back door, where catering and other staff entered and left the venue. They did it to avoid drawing attention to them if the taxi did not point it out.

When they got to the entrance, they were greeted by grandma. 

Luna Night, the matriarch of the Night family. She ran the family business and estate for the longest time and to this day she still works. Now most of her time is doting over her family and the younger generation, including Catra. Her gray dreadlocks were in a big bun that had silver and gold medals in, wearing a black sparkly A-line dress. Silver jewelry decorated her neck, arms and ears and black shiny open toe shoes. 

“Look at my beautiful young ladies!!! Let Brandon here take that gift off your hands and let’s talk” Luna kissed and hugged her girls, allowing Brandon to take the present and put it with the rest of the engagement gifts.

The three talked and greeted the couple in question. Sauda looked happy and her future spouse looks like a good person. They were a lawyer and successful one at that. 

Catra sagged the first alcoholic drink as soon she was offered one and made it look nonchalant. Acting skills can be handy for a lot of life events and experiences. Catra went to get some food when she bumped into an athletic woman. She is a woman wearing a red empire dress with a golden medal belt. She wore golden scandals, gold jewelry and a golden hair pin in her ponytail. 

The other woman started to apologize and stop when they saw it was Catra, she bumped into.

It was Adora, her childhood best friend.

When they were kids they were thick as thieves. They spent every waking hour with each other, playing, eating, hey even bath time. Shadow Weaver hated it because she felt that Catra was being a distraction to Adora and that Catra was being swayed off the path she was on. Catra could sing but really wanted to do it in front of others, expect Adora.

When Adora was adopted and left Catra’s life began hell. She was forced to perform, to do things she did not want to. With that thought Catra took a gulp of her drink, no today. She will not remember that, not today. 

At first she blamed Adora, but over time she learned that Adora was not at fault. It was someone’s else. 

“Hey, Adora”

“Catra, I did not know you were coming.”

“Yeah, I’m with CB. Just chilling and getting some food. Are you here with anyone or are you solo.”

“I’m with two of my friends. Bow and Frosta.”

“A rhythmic gymnast who ice skates and a cheerleader/archer. They suit your athletic personality.”

“Yeah, they are the best. Hey we should hang out once and awhile. If you want to, of course”

Catra paused and thought about it. She did not want to burden Adora with her problems, she had something going on for her. Good friends, family and a great career. She loved Adora with all her heart but was she willing to bring her down.

Maybe they could be distant friends. 

Maybe

“Sure how about Tuesday night. I have something this weekend but I’ll be back on Monday. That works for you.”

“That’s great. Can’t wait to see you then.”

They swapped numbers and talked for a bit more and then separated. The party went on as well as it could be. There were many speeches and congratulations on the happy couple. When Catra and CB left the venue they went to Catra’s place. They changed into pjs and watched Netflix. Catra drank about three beers in that time before falling asleep. Before that Catra convinced CB to stop writing on her tablet and to take her sleep meds. 

They were a mess.

\----

Looking at the mirror Kyle could only describe himself in one word.

Disgusting 

He was shirtless and looked at his bare upper body. It was covered in scars, one he created. They were straight lined. Some vertical, some horizontal, some zigzags. There was a pattern, a pattern of his failure of life. 

Every time he felt like a failure the scars were there to relieve his stress for the moment and they linger as a result. He hated himself for that being strong enough as a man. They should not cry, because men do not. Men do not break because they are men. Men are strong because they are supposed yet he was weak.

He cut himself again because he had another nightmare. Not of his childhood, but of that  _ night _ .

It did not help when he heard his two longest friends but also his longest crushes smashing last night. He loved them, but they will never know because he doesn’t deserve him. He cared for them but he could not reciprocate because they deserve the burden he is.

He.

“Hi, Kyle are you okay in there?” Lonnie asked, concerned laced in her voice. Its not 

“Yeah, Lonnie. Just about done.”

Kyle stopped his thoughts and cleaned up his cut using rubbing alcohol and bandages from his small pouch. Throwing on his long sleeve flannel shirt and washing his face with. He opened the door and exited the place with no trace of what happened. He entered his room and gathered the last of his belongings for this weekend. After double checking he put his backpack on and walked out, locking his room.

He passed the kitchen where Lonnie and Rogelio were eating a late brunch. Kyle grabbed an apple and left like a ghost that only ghostbusters could find. He waved at his ederly neighbor, Mr. Burn and hopped on his dark blue moped and drove off to the location. 

\----

One punch, two punches, three punches.

Scorpia continued that pattern as she used her claws to punch her red and black punching bag. She was in her apartment, deciding to get some exercise before getting ready for the weekend. Once she was done she went out to her balcony, took out her lighter and smoked a cigarette. The familiar scent of smoke filling her air. 

After a few minutes she put it out carefully and went back inside. After packing up, Scorpia left her apartment after checking in on her gym using her phone. As she was walking down the hallway she helped her elderly neighbor Mrs. Johns with her groceries.

Scorpia got outside and saw a beautiful girl. She had tan skin, bright brown eyes with light/pure diamond hair. Freckles danced across her cheeks, there were flowers in hair. She was gorgeous, but would never be into her.

Scorpia is a monster and who would want to associate with monsters. Only other monsters and the broken.

Scorpia shook her head and got into her deep red truck, throwing her bag into the passenger seat and drove. The last glance at the woman was her holding a bouquet of begonias. 

\----

Hodrak creeped out of the cave that is his basement. Black backpack on handing off his shoulder. The rest of his house is one bedroom with a small kitchen and living room. His basement is where he lives and gains inspiration. 

Hodrak made sure to have his medication in stack and had his doctor on speed dial. He never had any attacks while on the meetings, but you can never be sure. 

He checked his phone and answered texts from his little brother Haden. He kept his church but Hodrak did not. It brought too many painful memories and he never really liked it.

The text made him stop and almost throw up.

**_Brother Horde wants to speak with you. He says he has exciting news to share. He says he wants to tell you face to face._ **

It's been years since he saw him and he never wanted to look back. He almost wanted to snap at his brother for bringing up that man, but he couldn’t. He did not know of what he went through, and he never had the strength to tell anyone. In addition, Haden worshipped him but was that still a good reason.

Or a pathetic excuse.

He hated that phrase with a passion.

Before he could think of more, a truck horn rang in his driveway. It was Scorpia, here to pick him up since he does not drive. He got out of his house and moved the bags to the back seat. Hodrak 

Scorpia opened the conservation, “ So, anything new happened with you”

“Not really until now though”

“What happened?”

“Horde wants to talk to me” It took years just to say his name without the need to faint or vomit. 

“What does he want?” There were traces of full venom which can be shocking to the soft and sweet woman next to him. She hated him, they all did. He destroyed their lives and left them with numerous amounts of baggage and trauma.

He broke them.

“Don’t fucking know. And don’t want to know or care.”

“You know Catra got the same thing with Shadow Weaver. Maybe something is in the water?”

“Maybe but that’s tomorrow’s problem. Not today.”

“Okay let’s go”

They pulled out and headed to the location.

\----

Sea Hawk was talking to his employees about running the bar for the next three days. He trusted his employees but there was always a wave of doubt in his mind, however his manager got a handle on this place.

He gave a happy speech about teamwork. He ran a karaoke bar/family restaurant. It contained three floors. The first was the restaurant, the second was the karaoke bar and the third was his living space. He used the money from his childhood career to buy the building and renovate the place to his liking. 

When he finished he went up to the third floor and closed the door. He leaned back and fall on his knees and felt 

Tired 

Some days he wanted to scream, some cry, others he wanted to do nothing at all. He always pushed past those feelings, bottling up his feelings because he always had to be the sun that shone in the darkness. But something about the role always seemed exhausting. 

He got a notification that Kyle was here to pick him up. He got up and got his backpack and went downstairs. He went out through the back door and hopped on the bike. He strapped on a helmet and they speeded off.

\----

Then all seven members stopped at the beginning of a forest full of trees. People never came or went into the forest, because of all the rumors of it being haunted. They abandoned the woods and saw it dangerous.

Just like them.

The members were waiting for the C sisters when they arrived both having backpacks on them. Catra had leather fingerless gloves on instead of her cotton ones she wears mainly. CB had a cape on that covered the backpack she wore.

Vehicles were parked outside the entrance of the woods. No one would touch them for they were in an area they paid for and one that was not easy to find. 

“Let’s go.” CB announced. It was soft but the words were strong.

Soon the seven of them walked into the woods. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of the club members?
> 
> What do guys believe is going on with Hodrak? Any guesses on what type of illness he is facing.
> 
> Picked up on any of the clues I dropped in, symbolism can be fun.


	3. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meet up, baking and two meetings of fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hints from the last chapter:
> 
> Begonias- Means beware, dark thoughts, caution, gratitude and respect.

Spotlight, Stop light

_________________

Adora did not know why she was so nervous to begin with. I was just two people reacquainting after a long, long time apart. She sat at a two person table in a restaurant in the far corner with the least amount of people could spot them. She set it up in a place that is known to have maximum privacy for their clients. Every staff employee signs an NDA, type of security. 

The past three to four days have been nervous for the meet up for a while. She really could not talk to her friends because Frosta has no knowledge. And Bow, well he can be over emotional at times. She also had, actually has, a crush on Catra, but she really could not tell her outright. Besides she could not want a relationship.

What if she didn’t like her.

Adora chose to push those thoughts away. It was too soon to think about those things right now. She just had to focus on the now which is to talk with Catra and get through this dinner first.

As of cue, the woman in question came up to the table. Dressed in a red Queen Anne shirt and black skinny jeans. Cotton black gloves and black sunglasses were also present on her person. Her hair is still wild and beautiful.

She sat down and looked straight and took off her sunglasses.

“Hey, Adora. How was your weekend?”

Even after all these years that phrase never gets old.

“It was good, how was your group trip?”

“It went well and was fun.”

The two soon got talking about their lives. When Adora was adopted the family she adopted also adopted a boy named Adam. Turned out the two were long lost twins separated in the system. Both their adoptive parents were their biological uncle and aunt. It was weird for the first couple of months but they adjusted to their new normal. She also has an older sister, Mara Grayskull, the famous athlete. She was known as She-Ra, because she was just that great. She’s retired now and plays for charity. She works as a coach at the center she trains at. Her current partner is someone named Light Hope. Light Hope is a yoga instructor that runs a business. She also has a grandma named Razz that owns a bakery along with two other people.

Catra has been no contact with Shadow Weaver since she turned 18, which was four years ago. Changed her name as fast as the clock could strike midnight. She rents out properties and receives money from the work she did as a child. Catra really did not speak more about her life but that. Adora did not push because some people prefer privacy. However, Adora feels that there is something that Catra is hiding an ugly truth.

They soon left and parted ways with Catra getting into a taxi and Adora in her car. She offered Catra a ride home, but declined the offer. Adora had mixed feelings on the meeting. On one hand, it was great to see Catra and they were meeting again soon. But the lingering thought was.

What was going on Catra?

\----

Glimmer was seated in the back of the car, waiting for the driver to pull up at her destination. After the incident, there was a lot of yelling and arguing between the two of them. When all was said and done, Glimmer just learned to be more careful and go see her dad and grandma for a day.

Her parents have been divcored since she was five. Her dad, Micah Spell, was a drug addict but has been clean for over a decade. 

Like father, like daughter. 

Her grandma, Eliza Queen, her mom’s mom, was an alcoholic that has also been clean for over thirty years. Her relationship between her daughter never recovered and Glimmer didn’t know about her until she was 14. 

They are both great people. Micah volunteers to help fellow addicts and grandma fosters teens that have drug related problems and are sober. This is the main reason that Glimmer hides her problem well because she never wanted to disappoint them. The bakery was her escape place, she did not want that to change.

These days, she is always disappointing someone else. Either herself or on the outside.

When the car stopped, she got out and was embraced by her grandma. Micah, grandma and an elderly woman named Razz ran a bakery. They employ former addicts and have helped several people improve their lives. Micah and Glimmer had always bonded over cooking and baking so Glimmer was always thrilled to come to the bakery. 

Micah has always been the parent that Glimmer has always been the closer to, however she could never tell him the truth. That she was drowning in pain and was using an unhealthy coping mechanism. 

Glimmer decided not to think of those right now and decided to focus on creating food. 

She began baking with her dad and soon Miss Razz was talking to someone. Glimmer saw a woman with a blonde ponytail talking to her.

“Oh, Adora this is Glimmer. Eliza’s granddaughter, Micah’s daughter. Glimmer this my granddaughter Adora.” Miss Razz exclaimed cheerfully between the two women.

They briefly chatted before Adora had to leave for something about work. She knew that Razz had grandchildren and a family outside the bakery but never investigated the matter more..

By the end of the day, Glimmer got to go home with a few pies. It was a nice day. 

She didn’t have many of those these days.

\----

Scorpia decided to drive Hodrak to the store to buy some supplies. Scorpia needed to buy some new gym equipment so it was a win-win.

Hodrak was in the hardware section while Scorpia was in the gym section. Which happened to be next to the nursery for the plants. While browning she heard someone struggling and saw a woman having trouble carrying plants. Scorpia decided to step in and help and carried the woman’s plants carefully into her cart. 

She finally saw the woman in full view. It was the same beautiful girl she saw nearly a week ago. 

“Thank you so much. My name is Perfuma Plumeria. What is your name?”

“My name is Scorpia Garnet. And it was not a big deal. Just wanted to help someone I saw that was in need.”

“Well thank you anyway.”

They soon started chatting and it felt like forever then just for a few minutes. Turns out Perfuma owns a flower shop and owns several plants. She also has a license in psychology to practice as a therapist. So she was smart, smart.

They had to part ways but not before exchanging numbers and Scorpia being given a blue Salvia. It was placed in her hair on the right side of her head.

She turned to see Hodrak who explained he had a similar encounter with a woman named Entrapta Dryl. She is a mechanical engineer that is self-employed.

What were these feelings they were having?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of the Catra and Adora's meet up?
> 
> Thoughts on Micah and Eliza?
> 
> Perfuma and Entrapta?
> 
> I also have a tumblr:
> 
> @wd-queen. Right now it's in construction so it's a bit bare.


	4. More to a matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight to Bow and Frosta’s mind.
> 
> A new character introduced.
> 
> And a small bar fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for the formatting. My computer decided to stop working a few days ago, so until further notice I’m on my phone 📱.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.

Bow had been troubled (sulking, in Frosta’s words) all weekend. He took a trip to his dads to get away for awhile, it helped a bit to be in a similar and familiar environment where he could get away. He read books and helped his dads fixing up the library. 

However he stumbled upon a photo album. It was the Best Pair photo album. It was a silly name that the two thought of. Each picture had a priceless memory. The first time Bow shot an arrow, the first time Glimmer did a high trick with the silks. Their first day of kindergarten, sleepover, basically they were glued to each other. 

Then one day she stopped being smiley, being happy. She was scared, hesitant and distant. She withdrew from people and started sleeping with random boys. She stopped talking to him all together.

He remembered clearly the day when it happened.

_ “Glimmer what’s wrong? Whatever it is, we can work it out together. Like we always have.” Bow at this point was begging for answers on what happened. _

_ “You can’t fix this Bow. I’m broken and there’s nothing you or anyone can do about it. Just let me go. I’m not worth your time or reputation.” Glimmer cried hysterically. She had tears coming from her eyes. _

_ “Glimmer!” _

_ “I’m sorry Bow. This is goodbye.” _

And just like that, an over decade friendship was destroyed, gone. Like the harshest wind had come and destroyed a mountain that was supposed to be sturdy. But it wasn’t.

Bow took the album back to his place and was looking through it. It brought back happy memories of their childhood.

He just wanted to know why.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Frosta entering their home. She went out to ice skating for fun. She was really good at it too. She could probably do it professionally but said she wants to do one sport for now. That was okay.

“Hey, are you okay?” Frosta asked with an eyebrow raising. She was told her whole life that life was like a business transaction. Show little emotion. She had to grow up quickly when her parents died and her career took off. She never had any time to just be a kid. It was from one competition to another. Her moving in with them was the first time she wanted to do.

“I will be. Just thinking.”

“I don’t get it. She broke your heart with no explanation, living her life. Yet here you are still slucking about it. Why, care about someone who hurt you?”

“Well, it’s complicated. She hurt me, but I believe there’s a deeper reason for it. She and I share some great memories too. We grew up together, faced every hardship life hurled at us together. I still hold out hope that one day I will understand. We you care about someone you will do everything you can to help them. You understand.”

“ I think I do, but it will take some time.” 

“That’s fine.”

The conservation ended there. Frosta went to her room and closed the door. Bow went back to the album and stopped at a picture. It was one before Glimmer changed. 

It was one of them at a showcase. They did a cheerleader/aerial silk performance. Glimmer actually lifted him with her silk and they spun around the stage. 

The photo captured them in the air, with the brightest of smiles.

Bow had hoped one day they would both be happy again.

~~~~~

After Frosta entered her room from talking to Bow, she changed into a periwinkle colored house dress and sat on her bed. She opened up her laptop and entered her chat log.

Ice Princess: Hi, just got back. My roommate is still sulking about his ex, I think. They were friends but he also has a crush but they never dated. So, I say ex.

Spirit Writer: That sounds complexed. Hope he feels better. Anyway, what do you think about the new sculpture they created at the museum.

They chatted a bit about that topic.

Frosta has never been the most social person in the world. For most of life she had to practice, smile and attend business meetings related to her brand. She never had time to wind down or have a fun.

To be a kid.

It also didn’t help that she was hiding a big secret. She wasn’t a full girl. She had the body but a piece of her body part did not match. Her parents and manager said that she had to keep this a secret because no one wanted a freak. This drove Frosta to hyper focus on her career. If she couldn’t have friends, then at least she medals, trophies and money to keep her happy.

Or so she thought.

Even with all the money, fame and publicity she could never truly feel happy. That was until she started talking with Spirit Writer.

They met online through the same interest in museums. From there we talked exclusively on the chat. They had been chatting for about five years now. She was the first person to treat Frosta as a Frosta the kid. Not Frosta the champion.

Frosta thought they would never met, until four days ago.

_ While Catra and Adora were taking _

_ Frosta was dressed in a deep blue gown that stopped at her knees, she walked around the beautiful venue. Bow went to chat with the other guest at the party. There were so many people here. _

_ She stopped at the farthest corner only to realize she was not alone. Another girl was there. Brown touched skin, her Afro hair was a mix of black and purple with some of it in a lighten color. Behind purple butterfly shaped glasses were amethyst colored eyes. Dressed in a purple high-low dress with black stocking and elegant purple wedge high heel sneakers. _

_ She was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. _

_ “Hi” Her voice was quiet but loud at the same time. _

_ “Uh, hi. My name’s Frosta Snows.” She had never stuttered before. She had met lots of people yet, here she was struggling to say her name. _

_ “Clarabella Night, but I prefer CB.” She stated quietly. _

_ “Well it’s a pleasure to meet you. Congratulations to your family on the upcoming union.” _

_ The two stood there in silence speaking an odd word every so often. Then Frosta heard something interesting. _

_ “ut audivit vota”  _

_ “Wishes to be heard.” Frosta translated back without thinking. CB looked like a deer caught in the highlights. Frosta had heard or seen that phrase before. Spirit Writer had used it before, multiple times actually in their chats. _

_ “Spirit Writer?” _

_ “Ice Princess?”  _

_ The realization hit them quickly. Each other’s company was right in front of them. A dream that seemed as an illusion was now a reality _

_ If it was still a dream, then please don’t wake them up. _

Since then their connection had become stronger. They didn’t have the time to further explore because she was MIA for the past four days.

Ice Princess: So I wanted to talk about Thursday.

Spirit Writer: Yeah, but where do we begin?

Ice Princess: How about meeting up again. How about we go to the park tomorrow?

There was a silence felt like an eternity but was actually a few minutes before a reply came through.

Spirit Writer: Sure that sounds good, just a spot with less people please.

Ice Princess: Absolutely 

Soon the conservation turned to another unrelated topic. Frosta couldn’t help but smile at the upcoming meeting. She liked Spirit Writer, or should she call her CB now. The warmth and bubbling feeling inside her would not stop filling her body.

Was it nerves? Frosta didn’t care.

All she knew was that she was happy.

~~~~~~~~

Mermista Salineas sat at Sea Hawk’s bar, listening to all the people trying (and failing in her opinion) to sing. She had just come from practice drained and wanted to cool off.

Mermista is a competitive swimmer who also runs her late mother’s business. It was a swimming center to teach others to swim and coach potential swimmers. It was hard juggling both but she managed.

Her father had never been present and wasn’t going to start anytime now. He basically went no contact when he signed documents to emancipate her. She was 16 and almost a decade passed and she did not care for him. The only person she speaks to on her father’s side is her older half sister, Aqua.

Soon a tall burgundy haired boy came near her. He was standing behind the bar, with that shiny pearl white smile displayed. Wearing an open button shirt blouse with black pants. Signature red neckerchief around his neck. He looked hot, but she will never admit that out loud. To him or anyone.

“Hello Mermista my dear. Are you enjoying your time here?” He asks in his usual cheerfully manner.

“Yup.” Mermista answered in her blunt tone. She never was one to express her emotions well. She can thank her dad for that. 

She and Sea Hawk had known each other for most of their lives. They went to school together but Mermista never seemed interested in getting to know him. Maybe the lack of interest or the fear of him leaving her like her mom.

Unlike Mermista, Sea Hawk had a stable family to lean back on. His sister was a travel agent, his brother married with a kid, worked as an adventurer and his parents were exploring the world. Despite the distance they were all still close.

Honestly, Mermista could not deny that she felt a ping of jealousy but never made it known.

Then a glass was thrown and staff members moved to separate the fighting parties. Fights did not occur often but when they did, the staff were always able to quickly stop it. One of the guys scream “Bitch, I’ll show you!!”, before being removed from the permits.

Mermista heard deep breathing and turned to see it was Sea Hawk. Head down, trying to breathe, hands clasped hard on the wood shelf. His eyes were closed and to look as if he was trying to prevent tears from falling. He was shaking.

Mermista spoke, “Sea Hawk, are you okay?” Her voice coated in concern and surprise. A lot of nasty things had been said to them and around them but Sea Hawk had always ignored them, this was new.

“I’m fine.” He spat out, no longer clinging to the objects and looked composed. Creepily normal.

“If you excuse me, I have to make a phone call.” With that, Sea Hawk left to go up the stairs to his home. Leaving a stunned but worried Mermista in his wake.

What had she just witnessed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys doing?
> 
> What do guys think about Bow’s suspicions?
> 
> The meeting with CB and Frosta?
> 
> What do you guys believe is wrong with Sea Hawk?


	5. After the Sun leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sea Hawk gets some help
> 
> Scorpia thinks
> 
> The ladies have a sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, So I’m thinking of posting every three to four days maybe. We’ll see
> 
> Let’s dive in.

Sea Hawk was able to get to his home and closed the door before collapsing to the floor. His heart was pounding, his ears ringing. He dug out his phone and called Scorpia.

It rang once before it answered.

“Hi pirate, how are you doing?” Answering the call sweetly. In the background he could hear people exercising. She was at her gym.

“S-Scorpia?” The voice was trembling while his body was twisting himself.

“Hey, man. Just listen to my voice and breathe for me okay.” He heard ruffling in the background and a sound of a door closing. Her voice changed to calm and cool.

They soon got into a breathing pattern that helped Sea Hawk relax a bit.

“Look around the room, what do you see.”

He spotted his deep blue walls splashed with a variety of colors to make waves like the sea. He spotted pictures of his family, biological and the club, the business he built up. He saw an open window where the sun was coming down.

He wasn’t there.

“Sea Hawk, where are you?”

“I’m in my house, in my living room.

“That’s right. You are far from that place”

She was right, he was home not a place of trauma. With him no longer on edge he was exhausted from the event. He needed a nap.

“Thanks”

“Anytime. You want me to come over?”

“Not necessary I’m going to take a nap now.”

“Okay, text me when you wake up though. I’ll swing by though to see. K”

“Yeah, K. See you then”

“See you then.”

The call ended and Sea Hawk was able to get to his bedroom. Once inside he stripped out his clothes into his underwear and white undershirt.

He got underneath the covers and laid there. He was exhausted not from the attack but putting on a brave and cheerful face everyday. He loved his job, his family but sometimes it was just overwhelming. He didn’t want to worry people about it though. He had always been the one to be the happy and stable one in the family.

When his parents had their identity stolen and were looking at losing their house of over 40 years. He was the support that got everything back in order.

His brother and Sister-in-law facing postpartum depression. He stepped up and looked after his nephew for the first year.

His sister was robbed by an ex. Sea Hawk helped get a restraining order and into a new home within two months. 

He had also been the one to be strong. He couldn’t let others see him weak.

He wouldn’t be a burden to anyone.

He laid on his bed until darkness took over. Bring him into a dreamless slumber.

=====

Hours later, after sundown. Scorpia was closing up her office. Her gym was 24/7 with the night staff here to watch the people remaining.

Which is about a quarter of those who come in the day. The employees were allowed to use the facilities as long as their jobs were done.

Scorpia waved goodbye to them and went outside. She went to the hood of her truck that was parked at the back of the building. She took out a pack of cigarettes and drew one. She lit it and leaned on her truck and smoked it.

Familiar grey smoke leaked out and made a swirl pattern in the air. She looked up at the sky and repeated the puff pattern a couple of more times while thinking.

Sea Hawk had already texted her hours ago that he was up and about working. She suspected that he was singing shanties at this point now.

She chuckled at the thought. Some things never changed. 

After finishing her cigarette, she properly put it out and disposed of it in the right bag. She may be a smoker, but wasn’t negligent.

She got in her truck and started the engine. She pulled out of the driveway with one more look at her gym and drove off.

First check in with Sea Hawk, then head to CB’s for girls sleepover.

She had a new recipe she wanted to try.

=====

CB was conflicted on her response to Ice Princess, or should she say Frosta now. The question came out of nowhere and suddenly to her.

On one hand, she really did not like strangers or crowds in general. She didn’t know who would be watching and reporting her to. 

On the other, she wanted to get to know Frosta.

She wanted to be free about the constant fear she always had. 

However, would it be worth it?

“Cuz, are you having a stroke, seizure or something? We’ve been calling you for some time now” Glimmer interrupted her thoughts. She was wearing an oversized hot pink sleep shirt. There was a giant letter “G” smacked in the middle covered in black shiny glitter. 

Catra soon came into the room with Scorpia. She was wearing a ripped black tank top with gray shorts. Scorpia was wearing a long red sleep gown with the words “Baking Power” written in gold in the center. Holes in each of their clothes to account for their tails.

CB herself was wearing a purple camisole with black leggings. She remembered that she was in her bedroom and the girls were here for a sleepover.

She remembered Scorpia telling them about Sea Hawk, exchanging how their days went. They were going to bake a new recipe Scorpia found. She went into her room and everything else was blank.

She probably just spaced out.

CB got up from her chair and went back to the kitchen with the other girls following. Three hours later with baked goods, a clean kitchen and drinks in their hands, wine for Catra. The ladies were sitting on the floor listening to cheap movies on the tv. 

“So what got you so worried?” Catra interrogated her gently. Cat eyes looking into her to see if she senses any harm or distress has occurred.

“Ice Princess, wants to meet up. We know each other’s identities. I want to see her but-“

“Fear” Scorpia finished for her.

“Yeah” Eyes looked at her mug of hot chocolate, Catra forbid caffeine because she had not slept in about three days or was it five days. She lost track, honestly.

“Well don’t look at me. I cut off ties because I wanted to protect my best friend/crush.” Glimmer said, she took a huge drink of her wine. 

While CB was the only biological member of both Night and Light, Glimmer was the oldest. Her parents were not by blood but by association. Her mother Angella Queen, was the goddaughter and was raised beside the other Light family. She was a pageant Queen and supermodel for a number of years. She still had her figure after all these years and didn’t look a day after thirty. You can imagine the pressure she was under.

Her father, Micah and Aunt Casta the Spell’s were taken in by the Nights after their parents died. They are also seen as members of the Night family. Aunt Catsa was now the owner of a STEM building and a medieval, magic, fantasy restaurant. She was single but seemed happy despite that.

Ranking the order of relationships between them and Glimmer, by closest to furthest. Micah, Casta and Angella.

“Well, take from someone who is reconnecting with a long lost friend. I say do it, but the worst thing you can do is second guess every move you make and regret it for you having done something different instead. This person seems nice and if you want I’ll stalk in the bushes to make sure they don’t try anything.”

There was a burst of laughter that erupted into the room. It was not from the idea, it was from the thought of Catra in a bush. A cat in a bush.

CB felt better in her decision, with family like this. She was in good hands.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on Sea Hawk?
> 
> Scorpia?
> 
> The meeting will happen next chapter. Any predictions on what will happen?
> 
> Any hints you guys saw.
> 
> Thank you 😊 for reading


	6. Park Meetings, Spying tends to occur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CB and Frosta meet up
> 
> Their friends “check up” on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!!
> 
> Happy early Valentine’s Day 😍🥰😘❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🖤🤍🤎💕💞💗💖💝!!!!!
> 
> Questions at the bottom.

Frosta was extremely nervous and annoyed at the same time. Nervous for finally meeting her friend. Annoyed that both Bow and Adora were hiding in the bushes like spies in a cheap movie.

It started that morning when she told them about meeting with someone she met online. She never gave them the full details believing that is none of their business. Bow got concerned about Frosta meeting up with someone that she never met.

Before she could explain further, Bow jumped from his seat and declared that they were going to spy to see if was really that person. That was the first time he had shown excitement in the past week. Adora said she would calm him down.

She didn’t.

Now Frosta was walking to the meet point with Bow and Adora in tow. Both dressed in camouflage gear, boots and bush hats on their heads. They were hiding in the bushes like some cheap spy movie. 

She really hoped that they didn’t freak CB out, or anyone else for that matter.

She got to the bench where they would meet. It was one far from people and one with spade too.

Dressed in white jeans with a blue turtleneck. A black bag with matching wedge boots. Frosta sat on the bench, she observed her surroundings with her sunglasses on.

Then she sensed a new presence had come. The one she had been waiting for.

There stood the same girl from the party about a week ago. She looked beautiful in Frosta’s opinion. Dressed in light blue jeans, purple classic collar shirt, black sneakers and a purple choker around her neck.

She had one of those tiny backpacks with her. It was very bright purple with a crescent moon, stars, a cat and butterfly dancing on it. Very imaginative.

She soon sat down next to Frosta. She was close enough to talk without yelling to speak but not enough to touch. CB looked hesitant being so close.

“So, how are you?” Frosta began.

“Good, you?”

“I’m fine. Actually I’m nervous beyond belief.”

Both stared at each other and started laughing. Both were nervous about meeting the other, but for different reasons.

“Frosta, I really want to be your friend. But have some rules and boundaries when it comes to meeting new people. Or just people in general.”

“ I understand. So what are your rules?”

CB then shared the rules; no going to her apartment for now or sharing phone numbers. Communication through the chatroom for now. No touching for now, the bag stays with her at all times. Meeting in public places only. There will be no use of her full name, Clarabella Dawn Night. Just CB or maybe Dawn. No discussion about the Lights (couldn’t blame her) or Prime. 

Prime is Horde Prime. He runs Prime Studios. He helped launch several careers in the industry, mainly the child actors. He is from a very traditional and religious background, he still carries those beliefs today. He is not married or has children. He is seen doing community work often and representing his church. There was a falling out with his brother and Catra Night a few years back. She never really investigated that matter though. She never seemed invested into it. 

The Lights and Prime are excellent friends and business partners. They admired each other Prime in their dedication and the Lights for his service.

“CB, I want to be your friend and if these make you feel more comfortable. That by all means I will follow them and I will ask permission before trying anything. Okay?” Frosta may not understand people all the time, but she understood boundaries. People had limits, and she could respect that.

CB smiled at that. Before they could talk more they heard shouting and yelling from nearby bushes. There stood four young adults, all of them screaming in pain. Adora, Bow, Glimmer and Catra were the involved parties. 

_____

20 minutes ago

Catra and Glimmer dressed in all black clothing, hiding behind bushes. Binoculars peeping at the two ladies sitting at the bench. The two decided to follow CB (with her permission of course and Scorpia could not come because she had a class to teach.), they were not listening to the conversation per se. Just wanted to make sure that this person was real and was good.

  
  


From the looks of things they were going swimmingly.

  
  


However Bow and Adora had spotted them and thought they were criminals. So they called the police and searched for them.

Nope !!!!!!

They decided to attack them using flashing lights and the opposing party using pepper spray and self-defense moves they learned at Scorpia’s gym.

So that how Catra and Glimmer eyesight became blurry and Bow and Adora ended up with black eyes and irritated eyes. 

  
  


Luckily CB came prepared. 

__________

Present

That’s how the pair became a group of six, seating under a tree. There were benches there and from the public eye. CB brought two first aid kits, a carton of milk and ice packs. CB became a medic in a matter of minutes. 

Frosta was so embarrassed that the fact they approached first and attacked without having a clear plan in place. CB, Catra and Glimmer were not going to press charges since they were doing the same thing but Frosta already knew they were around though. Besides, the police weren’t going to do anything. 

CB, Catra and Glimmer seemed saddened and angered a bit by that statement. Some say shame if you looked closely into the matter.

Adora and Bow apologize profusely to the four. Mainly Adora and Bow to Frosta for not saying something or preventing this from happening. 

When his eyes were not burning a thousand suns. Bow looked at Glimmer. Really looked at her. She had gained weight, she seemed not to have the same muscles she had before. More tired and sad compared to the Glimmer he had known before. At the same time, she didn’t look as if she was on the verge of collapse. She seemed happy with CB and Catra. Comfortable around them then when they were together.

Bow did not want to admit it, but he was secretly jealous of the two of them together. Bow knew that Glimmer is 100% straight, but they were closer than she and Bow. They had like this secret connection that he wanted in on, but he did not have the password to get in it. 

The meeting ended there because both parties needed to get home and have activities to do.

The two chat friends left the park on good terms. Both wanted to continue this relationship and see what it can lead to.

However, there is a reason CB didn’t use her name. A reason for her rules. Motives behind the actions of touching by strangers.

Could she move past them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of the meeting?
> 
> Which spy pair was better? Adora + Bow or Catra + Glimmer?
> 
> What do you guys think is in the backpack?
> 
> See you next time!!☺️🙂🙃😉


	7. Past figures can reveal a painful memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CB, Catra and Glimmer go see someone.
> 
> Two detectives search for what made two of the club members change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions at the bottom.
> 
> Enjoy

Days turned into weeks. And soon weeks turned into a month and a half. CB and Frosta’s relationship blossomed slowly but nicely.

At some point they swapped numbers and emails. They were hanging out everyday whenever they could. Both wanted more but they were taking it slow.

Catra and Adora were hanging out on a regular basis too. Each was learning to mingle into each other’s lives. Awkward glances long gone and in place genuine connection with a limit.

Glimmer and Bow didn’t see each other much though. There people talked to each other, so while it wasn’t what Bow wanted. He was glad that she was back in his life, even though it was from a distance. 

On one weekend Catra, Glimmer and CB went on a road trip. They got on a bus and went four hours out of the city. They got to a hotel and the next they got a taxi to a mental institution.

The Women’s Institution for the Mentally Challenged.

They were visiting one person and only one person.

After going through security the trio went through the halls. They passed several other residents and medical staff. There were several crafts such as paintings and sculptures created by the residents scattered around the walls. They turned to the garden area where they spotted who they were to see.

A blonde woman, with a thin figure, so to be in her thirties. Yellow eyes shone through the bangs on her face. The remaining pieces were formed into a fishtail braid. She wore a pink patient sweater and sweatpants. She had scars around her neck, rope burns. 

Her name, Hannelore Elizabeth Light, Hannah or Han for short. CB and Glimmer’s older cousin on their mother’s side. 

The outcast Light. The one no one talks about. 

The three often visit a few times a year, send her letters and make phone calls every month, if not every two weeks. The club has met her before and also sent letters too. They somewhat felt sad for her, she was trapped here. By her own choice and outside forces.

She is a cautionary tale.

She was painting in the garden. Many of the pieces that they passed were created by her. A lifetime before she was a child artist. Everyone loved her creations, some more than others. Prime loved them exclusively.

She was the happiest being in the world but now she was trapped in a box.

She is the twin sister of Harmony Eleanor Light. The famous harp musician. They were close at some point but soon they drew apart. She is the one to put her into this place and the rest of the family supported her. 

She was just erased from their lives. Like she was never there. 

The club were the only people to talk to her and know her location.

The four went to have a seat at one of the round tables situated on the grounds. They began chatting on what each they were doing now. Small updates on their lives. Soon the topic of friends came up. 

Especially new and old friends.

“So I met up with Frosta. She’s cool and awesome. She is very respectful and loves to hangout with me.”

“That’s lovely. What about you Catra and Glimmer?” 

“Adora’s great. She seems to take it slow like Frosta. Very attentive and respectful. She makes me laugh, smile. Like I can do anything with her.”

“Bow and I are talking but not really often and not deep.”

“That’s awesome you guys. I’m so glad that you guys are happy. So have guys, stopped your vices?” The last statement was said in a quiet, hushed tone. In order for others not to hear them, not like anyone could hear them though. But you can never be too sure.

“It’s getting there. Actually we have been better this past month than in a long time. Guess it helps that you have more people to talk to.”

“Do they know?” The words were innocent but the underline meaning is gruesome.    
  


“No yet. Just seems too soon and with what we are talking about. We just aren’t ready to face that fire, or should I say music instead.”

“Well looks like you guys have it handled. Now tell me are they hot?”

The club members blushed at that statement. Then the four busted out laughing like mad women, which they shouldn’t have considered where they were.

Soon they went to discuss other topics and time went as fast. They only departed when a kind nurse reminded them that visiting hours were almost over. Each hugged Hannah with CB holding on the most and then left the faculty.

When out of the building, CB looked longingly at it. Glimmer and Catra knew what she was thinki. Once upon a time, CB offered to take Hannah back with her but she declined. Saying that she felt safer here than anywhere she could live by herself. They knew she felt some guilt over not being able to convince her but knew it wasn’t her fault.

It’s just one of those things that happen. You can’t help those who don’t want to be helped.

Glimmer and Catra decided to take CB’s mind off that by going out for ice cream.

Sweet treats.

They got their frozen treats at a nearby ice cream parlor. CB got a bit happier but at least she was not sad anymore. They got a group text, Frosta decided to make a group chat with all six of them. 

“Frosta offered to take all of us to an ice ring this weekend. She also said we can invite anyone we want. How about asking the rest of the club to come. It’s in a semi-public place and there will be many exits from what I see from the layout.”

“Sure, let’s go. Fair warning never skated before. So I’m going to need some practice.”   
  


“Oh, I’ll teach you. Bow and I used to do it when we were kids. His dads would drive us to the rink and stay and watch us. They also freaked out and were way overprotective. It was the best”Glimmer smiled but it soon turned sad. She told them all about Bow, CB and Catra had seen him from a distance way before the bush incident. They just haven't gotten close during those days.

Well at least the day wasn’t terrible but it wasn’t great either.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Bow was excited when he saw Frosta smiling and was jumping all day. He was really happy for her that she made a new friend. And that she forgot about the bush incident. 

Adora and Catra seemed to have reacquainted nicely as well. Adora deserved to be seen as just Adora. Not Adora the famous athlete, just the dorky Adora. Catra seemed to help Adora relax and vice versa. 

He saw Glimmer more, and the more he saw the more saw how much she had changed. When they were kids, she always wanted to live up to the expectations but now she no longer cared. She always had on sparkly outfits or had a hint of glitter to it. All her outfits were solid colors, from what he had seen. She was also less talkative and disinterested in conservations. Almost as she was in a different world. For when they were kids she was as much hyperfocus than he was when there were people around.

There were also positives, she was more willing to be more hands on in activities. She seemed more relaxed around Catra and CB. And now with the rest of them, just not as them.

Maybe he needed to let go of the image of Glimmer he knew. 

Because she was gone and in her place was a version he never saw. He didn’t know how to handle it.

He had to find out what happened.

So locking his bedroom door, he opened his laptop on his desk and began a search.

Pictures of the night, Glimmer had changed.

~~~~~~

Entrapta preferred doing experiments than talking to people. She understood science, technology and machines better than people. However, Perfuma said it would be a good idea to get out of the house once in a while. Apparently she had gotten an invite to ice skate, and wanted to bring Entrapta along.

Entrapta after a lot of persuading (mainly the opportunity to analyze human behavior) she agreed. 

Entrapta was in her basement with her trusted lab assistant Emily, her robot. They were finishing up her project and left it to see the information displayed on her computer screens.

Images of the man she saw at the store were there.

Hordak Prime, he had a deadname but she wasn’t going to use it.

He was the middle child of the family and seemed to have been very successful in the industry. The media claimed they always had a tense relationship between Hordak and his older brother Horde. She couldn’t blame him, he seems to give a weird vibe. Looking at his background it just made it worse and confirmed her theories. 

They had a falling out a few years ago and went off the grid since then.

She was fascinated by and wanted to know why he is the way he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of Hannah?
> 
> Detective Bow and Entrapta are on the case. Do you think they will find out what happened that to them?
> 
> What do you guys think of these two detectives? What will they find?
> 
> Ice skating ⛸ in the next chapter.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated. Have a nice day/night 😍😍😍🥰🥰🥰


End file.
